The 3 kings
by ShadicOzzy
Summary: Many Centuries ago there lived 3 kings who controlled their own element and lived on their own land. They were the best of friends until a tragedy struck and betrayal was among them. Rated T for war scenes later in the story
1. Preparing for the Festivities

Shadicozzy presents: The legend of the 3 kings

Chapter 1: Preparing for the festivities

Long ago in the land of Hoenn a legend has been told for centuries upon centuries about the tale of the three kings who ruled over Hoenn in each their own individual area. Along with the help of Kyogre who formed the Sea and Groudon who formed the land there lived 3 kings who got along very well. One who controlled Ice and the winter around him. One who loved the rocks and his people very well and one who had advanced armor and the best weaponry for his allies. Our story begins with the 3 kings meeting up for their annual gathering.  
"Well I do say I think that may be more than enough berries wouldn't you agree King Gravel?" The steel King said to his ally the Rock king

"Oh this could feast more than we have coming to this festival. Isnt it a little too much King Stout?" Gravel said to Stout the Steel King  
"No problems if there are any leftovers I can safely store them back in my kingdom where the cold would keep their freshness still intact." The Ice King said as he approached the 2 finishing the Ice Cold Lemonade he made from his own 2 hands and a bunch of hard work.  
"Well Frost I am sorry to leave you with all the drinks and stuff but you know me. I don't like water very much." Gravel said as he had a very big fear of water. It wasn't his fault that he was scared. His parents were actually executed by treason. They were falsely accused of committing Witchcraft and thus were sent to their doom in the water. It wasn't a good day in his life that's for sure.

"How many people are you bringing to this festival Frost and Gravel?" Stout stated as he brought out a list of the names of his royalty.  
"I pretty much have myself, the Queen, and 10 of our finest guards." Frost said as he cleared his throat.

"I will be bringing my finest crew of 15 and my Queen as well." Gravel said as he brought up his list as well  
"Thanks again for hosting the festival at your place Stout. My place is way too cold for most people." Frost said as he bowed for his friend  
"The pleasure is all mine. OH! Also we will be having a messenger come along as well so add him on the list. I have to prepare to bring my people over to your place Stout. I will see you in about 3-4 days if that's okay?" Frost said as he put his hand out in front of Stout

"Take all the time you need my good friend. The festival will not start without you. I will make sure of that." Stout said as he smiled and shook Frost's hand nicely  
"I will see you around Stout." Frost said as he waved goodbye  
"See ya around Frost." Stout said as he made sure that Frost remembered everything but as usual just like ice something slipped his mind

"Did Frost forget something again?" Gravel said as he looked towards the laughing Steel King

"Yup he always does. He forgot his scepter this time around. I will hold onto it for him until he gets…" He was then interrupted by Frost banging on the door as he went to the front door and held up Frost scepter. "Forget something did ya?" He smirked and snickered a bit  
"Haha very funny you know I forgot a lot of things that are mine." Frost said his tongue sticking out at Stout as he then ran off and went back to his own kingdom to tell his men the location of the festival.  
"I just wonder how he can run a kingdom. Sometimes it even amazes me." Gravel said as he shook his head and just watched Frost run.  
"Don't forget you have your problems too Mister Hardhead." Stout said as he giggled a bit as well  
"Well hey at least I aint bendable." Gravel said as he stuck a tongue out at the Steel King

"Hehe yeah but hey that's what makes us unique. If we were all perfect there would be nothing we could work on. It would make this life pretty boring if you ask me." Stout said as he prepared the dishes for the guests to come over in about 4 days. "By the way shouldn't you get home and tell your members that the festival is in 3-4 days?" Stout said as he cleaned everything nice and with great work  
"You are right. I shall go tell my people that the fesival is soon. Oh and don't forget to put the name of the messenger Frost mentioned on the list." Gravel said as he now headed out to the desert and mountain area.  
"I wont now go on ahead. I shall wait for your guys arrival." Stout said as he now was halfway through all the dishes as he waved goodbye to his other friend Gravel.  
After that the 2 kings went to their respective places and told all of the royalties where the location of the festival will be held. Frost was VERY gentle about his villagers so he had the royal guards line the villagers up in a line and protected around them like a border. Gravel on the other hand was not worried about his villagers as they could survive any attack. They marched on freely some actually went running off to try to be the first ones there. Meanwhile Stout's villagers were preparing booths and many other great attractions as Stout went around the village and gave everyone a thumbs up. "Oh shoot the messenger I need to put him on the list." Stout said as he rushed back into the castle and looked at the list. "I will just add this name here." He said as the name appeared on the list… "Gigas."


	2. A traitor in the mist

Chapter 2: The path to the festival  
Frost finally arrives at his kingdom after being transported by his Zebstrika. He then went up to his castle and called forth a meeting with the other royal guards and personnal of the castle.  
"I have called you here because of the festival. Now since Stouts kingdom is far away from here we will need to make sure all the villagers are protected. Therefore I want all royal guards and gate guards to make the villagers form a nice crowded area so that way they will be ensured their safety. I will leave the planning of the royal guards to none other than my second in command Flake. As for the gate guards I leave that up to the leader of the gate guards Blizz. If you guys have any more questions come to me and I will make sure your question will be answered. Are there any objections to this plan?" Frost said as he held up his hand straight up.  
"NO SIR!" Shouted the guards  
"Then you are dismissed." Frost said as he watched his men go start their projects. "As for me I need to be able to bring some things to the festival." Frost said as he walked down the hallway of the castle to come to a door. "I know its one of these keys here. Ah ha here we go!" He said as he opened it up and in it were spare arms for the guards, protective helmet wear for the villagers and some spare first aid kits that would help for the travel ahead. He grabbed all the supplies and brought them to the conference room with plenty of help from the queen herself.  
"Is this enough dear?" The queen said as she looked exhausted helping him carry up his things

"Yes now you are excused. The women of this castle will help you with an attire fit for a queen." Frost said as he gave a quick kiss to his queen as he saw her leave.

"SIR SIR!" Flake shouted out from across the hall

"Flake don't be so noisy but whats up?" Frost said as he looked at the worn out Flake  
"Sorry sir but there is a messenger of peace at the front door. His name is Gigas!" Flake said as he was worn out of breath.  
"Quick show him to me!" Frost exclaimed  
"Sir yes sir!" Flake exclaimed as he lead his king down to the castle entrance and sure enough it was the messenger.  
"Hello there young king. It is a beautiful day is it not?" Gigas said as he tipped his hat and bowed to the king

"It is a very nice day. Come on in I will treat you to some iced tea if you are interested." Frost said as he brought him inside the castle and prepared him some nice iced tea.  
"So what brings you around these parts Gigas?" Frost said as he sat down with the messenger  
"I came with some important information for you. It concerns your two allies Stout and Gravel." He said as he hunched over to whisper something to him. "They are planning to overthrow your entire kingdom." He said as Frost then dropped his tea cup and it splashed on the floor everywhere.  
"I-I-Impossible! Stout and Gravel would never do such a thing! I wouldn't even believe it for a second they would do something like this." Frost exclaimed as he called someone in to clean up the spill.  
"Oh believe me it is true. Look what I have to say is that they get something from you. Every kingdom has its own sets of exports and imports right?" Gigas said as he gave him a wise mans look.  
"Yeah and… what does that have to do with them?" Frost said as he sat down again and gave the maid a tip for cleaning up the spill he made so nicely.  
"Your major export is Ice, snow and basically anything cold correct?" Gigas said quietly making sure their voices were low so no one could hear them.  
"Yes and in return they give me their rocks for crafting and their steel so I can give my soldiers better armor for battling." Frost said with confidence and trust knowing his two friends would never turn on him.  
"Ah I see… well… wouldn't you like more?" Gigas said as he grinned to himself  
"More? Well yeah I mean there are times where I havent gotten my fair share of their minerals and goods." Frost said as he lowered his head.  
"I know how to get all the minerals you want…" Gigas said as he smirked happily  
"Forget it I am not causing war with the two people that I am very good friends with." Frost said as he knew this guy was nothing but a traitor and a trickster.

Gigas on the other hand had other ways of telling the story.  
"Then you wouldn't be interested in this information I got off a spy from Gravel's throne room then huh?" Gigas said

"Wait what? You mean you have proof of him saying such nasty stuff?" Frost said as he was handed the spy's report. He looked through it and saw something that he couldn't believe. "That Frost has always been a pain in my butt since day one. His Ice makes it hard to even think when he is around. Not to mention he is scatterbrained like all hell. And to top it all off he doesn't even make good ICE AND SNOW?! WHAT?!" Frost shouted as he looked at the report.

"Now do you believe me? Like I said before your friends have been nothing but mineral hogging bastards. And for you I know how to get around the mountain without being spotted." Gigas said as he smiled happily.

"Take me there… take me and my whole army there. If you know whats up I would be more than glad to take him out myself." Frost said in anger as he clenched his fist tightly

"Unfortunately I can only show you on the map where you can find this place. I am a very busy man you know." Gigas said as he pulled out a map and showed him the northeast corner of the map to show the location of Meteor Falls. "This is where you can intercept them. At the hours between dusk and true night the guards fall asleep. This is your chance for a surprise attack and to make sure that Gravel get what he deserves."

"I will. I will payback all those times where Gravel has betrayed my trust and the times where he shied out on all his minerals to me. And the worst part… he betrayed my friendship. I will have no mercy taking him out. LEAVE IT TO ME!" Frost said as he went down to the Castle gates and told his guards the story.  
"Men arm yourselves. We are going to war. We are not going to let Gravel have his way any longer!" Frost said.  
"SIR YES SIR!" The guards shouted as they all suited up for the long road ahead of them. Meanwhile all the villagers were told to stay put to avoid any casualties during this fight. Frost now seeing the truth of what his friends really were decided to march to Meteor Falls in hopes of getting the truth he desires.

Meanwhile…  
"I can't believe he fell for it. This is going all according to plan… Soon the 3 kingdoms will start to feud and when that happens a war like no one has ever seen will start… Now since I have gotten the most trustworthy one out of the way its time to see old rockface. To tell him of the attack and to see if they cant kill one another in the crossfire. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gigas laughed out loud from across the canyon and pretty soon enough his evil plan was 2/3rds of the way completed. "I dare not even talk to the steel one. He is so smart he can see around everyone. But he hasn't seen my plan I WILL RULE THIS WORLD!" Gigas laughed again as he knew he would soon be the ruler of this world.

Back in Steel Kingdom…  
"So… you mean to tell me you are the real messenger of peace?" Stout said as he got all the info he needed.  
"Yes my name is Marisa. I have been told I can touch the hearts of others and right now I feel that Frost is on his way to eliminate Gravel." Marisa said as she now feared the worst.  
"So that means Gigas was a fake all along. I have an idea but you will need to cooperate with me." Stout said as he took her in to his meeting room and there Stout planned something to stop his friends from going war hungry on one another.

Preview of Chapter 3:  
"I cant see anything what the hell is going on?!"  
"Men eliminate any enemies in the Meteor Falls!"

"Are you sure this will 100 percent work?"  
"I am sure. We just need to wait for the right time."


End file.
